1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital voice systems and more particularly relates to digital call routing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been a trend toward convergence between computing and communications technology. The distinction between traditional devices such as telephones and computers has become increasingly blurred as analog telephony has given way to packet-switched digital technology, cell phones have become “smarter” and computers have acquired Internet-based virtual phone capabilities.
Although this abundance of telephonic technology has brought many advantages, it also creates a problem of determining which telephonic device would be the most appropriate one to communicate with a given user at a given moment. In a sense, the convergence of technology has created a divergence of complementary solutions that must now be more intelligently managed in order to fully realize their potential.